CP - March, 2382
This page chronicles posts #9081-9200 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2382. *CP - February, 2382 *CP - April, 2382 Earth Plots First Week Watching over the Una kids, AMITY LIU is surprised when CATHASACH UNA comes back with bloody knuckles . She tells him she will always be there for him - whether Katal comes back or not. ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) continues to have her lunches with BRYCE WREN, this time using it to ask a favour. She inquires about going back in time to the Hebitian period on Cardassia because friend, Amity, has lost something there. He is doubtful but agrees to look into it. CADENCE MADDIX is shocked when she gets flowers from Corban on their, should’ve been 3rd anniversary. She takes them to her grave site of her parents and put the flowers there, symbolizing the loss of all her family - Corban included. LOROT ROSS has been assessed and placed on medical leave following his breakdown and emergence of two personalities . KAI CEVDAK-ROSS arrives back with the baby while he offers to go out and get food. While out, LOR’VIN appears and causes some trouble. He runs into old fling AISHA JAMES and the two go off to her place to get reacquainted. BRYCE gets a visit from AMITY who wishes to talk about the Hebitian time issue, sharing with him what information she knows telepathically. Though his interest is piques he is still uncertain if he could pinpoint the right time. CADENCE visits with BRYCE only to confess to him that she is still in love with Maddix. Hurt, he tells her to leave, breaking up with her as he cannot be with someone who is in love with someone else. CADENCE writes a letting to Maddix, telling him about her feelings and imploring him for help, but in the end doesn’t send it. Instead she buries the letter with her family with a tombstone labelled ‘husband.’ ALLYSAAN, worried about BRYCE goes to his quarters when he does show up to work. He explains that he and Cadence broke up and asks her to stay the night. She agrees and ALLY wakes up in the morning then succumbs with BRYCE’s attentions, the couple having sex (willing from both sides). Second Week Needing to discuss their morning of passion, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) and BRYCE WREN have lunch out. Bryce explains that he is willing to date and see where things go, but makes no promises. Allysaan agrees, making sure he knows that as a mother, her kids will always come first. VYLIN ELBRUNNE is back from her big trial only to have lost it. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE attempts to cheer her up, recommending better ways than eating junk food. mAMITY has arrived to Earth after the auctions and made herself look like her mirror counterpart. Coming face to face with AMITY LIU the woman get into a nasty fight before CATHASACH UNA comes to help. The Trill is stabbed, however, but mAmity loses when Amity gets the upper hand and authorities are called - mAmity is presumed dead! Third Week After checking on Amity/Cathasach in the hospital, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) goes to BRYCE WREN’s quarters. She asks about his next cahnce at vacation and invites him to go with her to a getaway in Spain. DENORIAN and ANNA are at the house when HEIDI comes home - the toddler beginning to show a clear bond to her father. Denorian asks if she would be okay with a vacation on Bajor, the station being out because it’s sterile and because of the issues with Raja’s return. VYLIN ELBRUNNE contacts TPOK on the station after she has been assigned to his trial. Upon hearing his story, she was sceptical but agrees to try and help him if only he was totally honest. Fourth Week Following the events of Qo’nos, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) confesses to BRYCE WREN that she knew Thrai Pardek. Shocked at her information, he prompts her to tell Stafleet Command as soon as possible to stop any suspicions she had something to do with the attack. Cardassia Plots Third Week Finally able to get into the cruise , DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK get checked in and take the time to explore their new room and each other!! Fourth Week On the outskirts of the territory, MARIAME ROSLIN is on a station in the badlands when she runs into TAHMOH ALMIN. She is working with a man was a prostitute, having gotten herself into some trouble she is trying to pay him back. Bajor Plots First Week EVA DHOW is looking for a way to destress CORBAN MADDIX, prompting him to lay down for a massage. He does so, but is reminded of Cadence, calling the session to a close, but sleeps in the same bed as Eva. T’POK and MARGIANNE figure out how the Syndicate is cheating and win back their money. Unfortunately, they are followed back to their rooms by two Syndicate thugs names West and Jorn. T’pok is injured and is left with not other choice but to let Jorn take Margianna away to get his money. Once out the Vulcan apprehends West but it is too late and Jorn gets away. ASHLEY is getting ready to leave the station when she runs into CORBAN. He starts to flirt with her, but is interrupted by SHAWN MUNROE who saves the day and earns more points in the young woman’s eyes. Second Week ASHLEY MOSS gets settled into the Kai’s house very grateful to PASHU EISHA that he is allowing her to stay. Wishing to make friends with the girl, the Kai insists that he is only a man when there and they may talk whenever she wishes. SOLIS POLREN is finally able to visit with EISHA and tell him about the true paternity of Bordin-Antos. The Kai is shocked and unwilling to give up his rights as he wishes to be in the boys life - albeit after he is older to understand what having two fathers means. POLREN comes back from his conversation with the Kai only to tell SOLIS BRIN about the true nature of the child. Horrified that her life continues to be strange, she is uncertain if she can treat the boy the same. Third Week SOLIS BRIN goes to the Kai’s home but runs into ASHLEY MOSS instead. Ashley is uncertain who the girl is, but remembers she is related to the pah-wraiths and remains distant. Later on, BRIN finds PASHU EISHA when he returns from a meeting, allowing him to meet his son for the first; as well as asks him to be the God Parent of her children. Fourth Week CORBAN MADDIX writes a letter to Cadence in response to her first. He opens up some, though prompts the woman to talk more about happy things. At the Kai’s home, PASHU EISHA and ASHLEY MOSS sit down for dinner, discussing Vedek Solis. Ashley doesn’t trust her because of her relations with the Pah-Wraiths, while Eisha would trust her with his life. MARIAME ROSLIN is back at home after giving birth to NOAH ROSLIN-ALMIN (March 17, 2382). CONNOR ROSLIN finally makes it back from the mUniverse but is badly injured. He has time to say his goodbyes and see his son before he dies. (March 23, 2382). Remaining planet side, KATAL FABBRO discovers that MARCUS WOLFE is out of the penal colony and on probation, living on Bajor. She goes to see him, but realizes that his experiences as a hologram have made his concept of time/place confused. Marcus explains that some thing he was touched by the Prophets! T’POK is released after the attack on the Klingon homeworld, suspended from duty but allowed to go home. He arrives to Bajor where MARGIANNE SAVOI and CARILL SAVOI are waiting for him. He realizes what Katal may be in danger because of Thrai’s supporters and leaves once more to bring her to the artist’s retreat. When T’POK returns, CARILL talks to him about his daughter, explaining to the Vulcan that Margianne has been having nightmares since her ordeal. T’Pok acknowledges it and then warns the older man about Katal and her sexual nature. KATAL, now on Bajor once more, seeks out MARCUS who is oblivious to the destruction of Qo’nos. He offers her some baseball mitts and expresses his desire to see Benjamin. KATAL returns to the house where she befriends CARILL, the sexual tension between them there but they are content to just watch a movie together. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week ZAYN VONDREHLE has arrived with KITAAN DHOW and eagerly awaits to see if he is ok. JULIAN BASHIR determines it is the right man and that, though he will live, his mental and physical scars may haunt him. He also explains that Ariel has been deactivated for the time being. JULIAN then goes down to see EVA telling her the news that her husband is alive. She is shocked, hurting herself in the process when she spills her drink, but is able to focus enough to get prepared. T’POK is greeted by CARILL SAVOI who has shown up on the station upon hearing his daughter was kidnapped. Coming against the wishes of his wife, he offers the Vulcan any service he may need, as does ANNALISE SAVOI. Second Week On the station to offer some reassurance to EVA DHOW, CORBAN MADDIX finds her in his original quarters shared with her husband. He tries to be of help, but doesn’t seem to get the gravity of the situation, offering that she will always be let back into the Maddix house. EVA goes back to the infirmary to get an update from JULIAN BASHIR. He tells her that they can wake KITAAN DHOW, who comes too in a rather confused state. Now together in privacy, EVA and KITAAN have their first real conversation in a long time. She confesses she has been with Captain Maddix, thinking her husband was dead, and despite the pain of that Kitaan understands. JULIAN makes a personl visit with VIDIAL TARLICA wishing to know what is wrong with Raja. The mother denies anything at first, but then admits that Raja was molested as a child. Floored by this news and Vidial’s flippant response, the doctor excuses himself. SHAWN MUNROE has dinner with KEIKO ISHAKAWA, asking her (the the kids) to move in with him now Becca has moves out with her girlfriend. She is floored and happy to agree, liking the idea of having a family. Third Week Stressed from recent news about T’Pok, MATTHEW HUNTER goes out to drink with CORBAN MADDIX. They chat about losing the Chief of Security before STEVEN GRAZIER arrives with his penis stick out of his short shorts which makes Maddix puke then leave. EVA DHOW makes more arrangements for her husband when she called DENORIAN THAY to ask him about an assessment. He is hesitant to go there because of his commitments on Earth, but offers to ask, prompting the Dhow’s may have to come to Earth. En route back to the station, T’POK informs MARGIANNE SAVOI that he will more than likely be arrest, but that he will take the punishment that is deserved. Upon arriving, T’POK is taken into custody by PAUL GRAZIER who is able to get a more thorough statement from the Vulcan who requests help from Vulcan High Command. KITAAN DHOW gets a visit from HUNTER about the Chief of Science position. The El Aurian declines as much as he would like to, wishing to focus on getting better. KATAL FABBRO/UNA wakes up in the infirmary on the station, dazed as to where she is. EVA is there to be with Kitaan and greets her. Concerned about her family, Eva volunteers to contact Cathasach, but Katal doesn’t want her to. Getting up despite herself, KATAL sends a communication to CATHASACH UNA who is recovering in the hospital. He is more than upset to see her, prompting her to come back to Earth before telling her he called for a divorce already. Fourth Week Waking in the morning, JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA TARLICA have some pillow talk. The doctor gears things towards her molestation as a child, attempting to get her to admit it to him by confessing some of his own childhood secrets. Finally, she does and Bashir promises to help her with whatever she needs. Later in the week, JULIAN comes across a strange note from Mariame Roslin, who has left her child after the death of her husband. Following the directions on the note, he passes the baby along to ANNALISE SAVOI who is shocked at the turn of events. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Arriving to the station, mONEL BROSAN and OZARA BERN confront mERON BERN about surrounding the station. mBern calls their bluff and forces them to have an invasion force on mTerok Nor. mCYDJA DAMAR takes some initiative and beams onto mBrosan’s ship when the shields are down. She goes to mMARGIANNE SAVOI and takes the unborn child from her. Nearly killing her in the process, GHISLAIN VIOBHAN gets to her just in time. QUESTA DAMAR is en route to find mBern with JURETOH STAITION when the man tries to turn on her. mONEL arrives, finding the woman and wanting to get mBern but Questa recognizes mOnel as actually being ERON BERN. Confronting him with images into his mind, he freaks out and shoots her in the shoulder. Meanwhile, mCYDJA arrives to the command center where she shows mBERN the fetus. ERON/mONEL bursts in wanting revenge and is sickened/saddened about the death of his unborn baby. mCydja protects her master before finding a Dario Brosan who also confirms that mBrosan is dead. mCydja uses this chance and thinks she has killed Eron/mOnel. mBERN flees onto to run into QUESTA who uses her abilities to boil his insides. mCYDJA catches it just in time, the woman getting into a fight before she gives up and weeps over her masters dead body! (March 19, 2382). Fourth Week Working her way towards mBern’s office, OZARA BERN and her guards find QUESTA DAMAR passed out on the floor from her wounds. Hearing that mBern was dead, the woman was beamed up to the Tasok where Questa then confesses to Ozara that her Eron Bern is alive and mOnel Brosan. GHISLAIN VIOBAHN is on mTerok Nor and is looking for his master when he finds mONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) nearly dead from mCydja’s attack. He attempts to heal him, only to find out the truth of who the man is. Eron’s explains he has a commitment to his family on the other side and prompts Ghislain to stay here and continue his work. ERON/mONEL leaves to find mMargianne, but is interrupted by OZARA. The married couple have their first realization in nearly 18 months but he is unable to come with her right away, wishing to settle other business first. mDAYIN LETHO and mJAMES MUNROE are in the process of looting the station while looking for a way out. They get to a cargobay, only to find mCYDJA DAMAR there. She tells them mBern is still alive and she is working for him, telling them if they protect her and do as they’re told, mBern will reward them, all the while, the man’s dead body is loaded onto the shuttle before the three escape. ERON gets back to the Tasok and OZARA confronts him about the younger woman in the sickbay. They talk about some of the changes that happened in the time he’s been away, including who they have/haven’t been with before heading home. Argos System Plots First Week En route to the system, KATAL UNA continues to be a hostage, but takes matters into her own hands when she tries to assassinate mAMITY CEVDAK. The woman is prepared, however, and subdues Katal, injecting her with a drug to keep her docile. Arriving on the planet surface, KATAL is held prison in the bar while mAmity sells her off to men to get some money for the auction. MARGIANNE SAVOI is there as well, having just arrived with Jorn from Bajor. She manages to find out who Katal is before she is taken away to see LaTorian, while Jorn enjoys what Katal has to offer. MARGIANNE is brought to Syndicate Captain, VINDOR LATORIAN who explains to her that they’re waiting for T’pok to come as a trap and afterwards she will be sold in the sex trade market as a prostitute. fKHOAL arrives to the system and lands on the Syndicate base. Meeting up with VARREN ZAIDE, he confirms that he is in the auction and then gives him access to his son Troy. Second Week Wishing to have more money for the weapons auction, mAMITY CEVDAK petitions the Syndicate boss VINDOR LATORIAN to buy KATAL UNA as a prostitute. Bargining, they come to an agreement and Katal is taken away. MARGIANNE SAVOI has been moved to the compound room for all the women planning to go into auction when KATAL is dumped off. Shocked at her state despite being drugged herself, Margianne promises to help the woman out of there. THRAI PARDEK (fKHOAL S’HARIEN) has completed his part of the auction after buying a subspace known as ‘red matter.’ He brings LATORIAN onto the ship while with JI’VARA PARDEK they all watch what the weapon can do - create blackholes. En route home, JI’VARA is upset over her husbands behaviour and tries to explain her worry. KHOAL/THRAI will hear nothing of it, instead just forcing her into intercourse. T’POK arrives to the planet with the help of MARGIANNE’s father. He beams down and is able to get to his fiance, shocked to discover KATAL is there as well. He has a show down with Jorn and manages to kill him. Only having energy to beam Katal up, T’POK takes MARGIANNE with him to find another exit. En route, he discovers the labrotaory with the red matter inside and sets a bomb to destroy it. Rushing out with many of the others alerted of the bomb, he beams up and is able to make it away just because a blackhole emerges and consumes much of the surroundings. Romulan Plots First Week Returning to Romulus, THRAI PARDEK (fKHOAL S’HARIEN) forces his wife, JI’VARA PARDEK into quickly packing to ensure they get to the auction in time. She is furious he was so late without telling her and disapproves of the weapons he wishes to get. En route to the Argos system, KHOAL and JI’VARA get into an argument about his intentions. She asks him to turn around and go back to 2398 so they can be with their family, but he refuses, hitting her and claiming she doesn’t understand. Second Week En route home, JI’VARA tries to ignore the past few weeks and the continually declining relationship with her husband. I’EL, a Commander on Khoal’s ship take it upon himself to get ride of the dead weight, feeling the woman is slowing his Captain’s potential. Drugging Ji’vara, she is placed on a shuttle craft which is set to autopilot, making it look like she is escaping! Third Week Finding out that JI’VARA PARDEK is fleeing the ship, THRAI PARDEK (fKHOAL S’HARIEN) attempts to get her back with a tractor beam. Unable to, they fire weapons, but the red matter was in the torpedo bay and fires at his wife, causing her to disappear through a wormhole. Freaking out, Khoal kills the man at tactical and the woman in weapons. Back to Romulus, fkHOAL and I’EL have a conference, the Sub-Commander attempting to calm his younger Captain down. Khoal won’t hear it and devises a plan to attack the Klingon homeworld of Qo’nos, hoping to destroy it with the red matter weapon. Fourth Week Finally having arrived to Klingon space, THRAI PARDEK (fKHOAL S’HARIEN) has finished his device to get the red matter into the core. The Lem’poc decloaks and deploys the weapon causing Qo’nos to implode in on itself and be totally destroyed. He flees the space with Klingons after him while transmitting a message to all, stating that he wants respect for Romulus, that he worked alone and that the Federation/Cardassians need not worry about an attack as he would not target them unless provoked first! Flashbacks First Week October 2380 The day before RHIANA is scheduled to leave the Vriha'khi Outpost, DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI asks her to stay with him. She agrees to give it another month at least, while he prompts to tell her that they can move to Megacity and he will even propose, wishing to do things proper. Fourth Week January 2381 Now working in Megacity, DEVRIN MENKHA’NII and RHIANA are getting settled into their new apartment. Their relationship has started to advance and he tells her that he would like to have a baby with her, after they get married. #03 March, 2382 #03 March, 2382 #03 March, 2382